shigure's lost love
by Jaketheripper
Summary: an old flame returns to ryozanpaku for his long lost love, SHIGURE? (UNDER RENNOVATION)
1. chapter 1

shigure's lost love

by jaketheripper

chapter 1

new arrivals

"no more fights, i'm tired of amusing you shao kahn!"

the cyborg clad in green adressed the leader of the legions of outworld, the location is the outworld colloseum, the man adressing shao kahn is joshi gakubo, aka ubarman, the green cyborg, dressed in a green sleeveless mizugumo with plasma proof armor, with a cape, a black mask with a green gasmask over the mouth and nose, and his eyes were glowing red like a terminator's eyes.

his robotic arms tensed in defiance, his cape rippled in the dry wind, his many servos whirred in anticipation of combat and the look behind his mask was one of intense rage.

shao kahn laughed at ubarman, he got up, "truly you have earned your freedom ten times over, but you must defeat me first, before you can leave."

ubarman laughed, his cape flapping behind him, "way ahead of you, i've had to do a lot of messed up crap, but this is the last installment of my messed up crap o thon."

with that, a hole opens up in his chest and a green rocket flies out, shao kahn hits it with his hammer and it explodes, the Tyrant laughs as he jumps down, driving the hammer into Joshi's head, sending a tremor through the cyborg's body, "AGH!" he was sent face first into the ground, struggling to his feet as Shao Kahn laughed, "you defeated Quan Chi, you defeated goro, you defeated Shang tsung, but you will not defeat me, oh so mighty hero."

rage fueled by Shao Kahn's taunt drove the cyborg to his feet, his grappling hook fired from his hand and impaled Shao Kahn's hand, making him drop the hammer

Joshi took this opportunity to charge, forcefully tugging the metal barbed harpoon out of his opponent, shredding bone and flesh, Shao Kahn roared in pain as his dominant hand was torn asunder, he ran at Joshi in a rage, "GRAAAGH!" he impaled Joshi with his fist, the Tyrant smirked in victory before the nano machines filled in the hole, trapping Shao Kahn's arm, the Tyrant roared as he attempted to escape, but Joshi gripped the shoulder with both hands and dug his fingers into the flesh, piercing it and going deeper till the bone snapped, Shao Kahn yelling the whole time, as he staggered away, a bloody hole where his arm once was, he looked at Joshi, "you...are truly a worthy opponent...you may take your leave..."

"no." said Joshi, his eyes glowing brighter as he advanced, "but...I'm conceding victory to you!" the Tyrant did his best to hold himself up while missing an arm

Joshi grabbed Shao Khan's harness and pulled him closer, "This is for all my friends, the ones your minions put down with so much pleasure."

he pulled the giant sword off his back and raised it in attack position as Shao Khan attempted to run, but he was decapitated by the large runed blade

joshi looked behind him and there was his good friend taven, "i've upheald my end of the bargain, give me what i want."

taven shook ubarman's hand and nodded to the dragon that was behind him

a dragon vortex opened behind ubarman and he walked through, he landed right outside his destination, it was ryozanpaku, as it had been after he had left.

he streached and laughed, "finally i'm free!"

let me fill you in, years before any of this happened, joshi was only a teenager, he was the dojo's only deciple, he had learned well and intended to be a defender of the earth one day, soon after he graduated from ryozanpaku, he left for a tournament, that tournament would take up the years of his life like a cancer, he lived on only because after he lost a limb or suffered a near fatal energy, they replaced the body part with a cybernetic, by this time, his arms, legs, torso, bones, eyes, organs, and yes even his genitailia, were replaced with superstrong mechanical replacements. because of this, he doubted that anything but his brain was organic, several things mimiked bio functions, but other than that, he was completley mechanical.

he also had a elder god belt that enhanced his powers a thousand fold, he was strong enough to lift a mountain, he had become that strong so that he could get home, to his one true love.

he walked into ryozanpaku, hoping to get a welcome, but no one was there, he was about to shout for someone when the ball end of a kisarugama flew his way, he grabbed it out of the air and pulled, shigure fell out of a tree and into his arms, she was struggling, "who, are you, how are you, so strong?"

joshi laughed, he pulled off his mask for her to see, his protoskin face, it bore more than a close resemblance to his organic face, he had a long nose and black hair, his eyes were deep crimson, shigure's light purple eyes grew wide, "j-j-joshi?"

joshi nodded and shigure looked at his green armor and cape in wonder, "what.."

joshi smiled, "ive through hell and back babe." with that, joshi kissed her, she gasped and blushed but pushed him away and began struggling, everyone else came running outside, everyone, miu, kenichi, renka, akisame, appachai, sakaki, kinsei, and the elder stood in shock at what they saw, and immediatley got the wrong idea.

appachai was the first to react, he charged at his opponent, "big green bean will get away from shigure NOW!

joshi dropped shigure, who hit the ground with a loud thud, "HEY!" she exclaimed, joshi looked down at her appologetically, "sorry."

appachai jumped up in the air and punched down at joshi, "AAAAAAAPAPAPAA!" his fist connected with joshi's mechanical fist, appachai withdrew his hand, blowing on his knuckles, "what are you made of? metal?"

joshi looked at his mechanical fist, he tried to extend the fingers, he was unable to, he looked at the knuckles and saw that appachai had dented them, his metal bolt knuckles had been forced back in on the clockwork, obstructing the movement circuts, he waited for a few seconds and the metal streatched back outward, miniature nanites rebuilding the mechanism and the shape at the subatomic level.

joshi smiled, "don't you recognise me?"

akisame thought for a bit, "now that you mention it, he looks like our long lost desciple, he looks like joshi."

just then shigure appeared over his metal shoulder, a katana in her hands

everyone gasped as she brought the katana down on Joshi's head, cutting the flesh but shattering the sword, he turned to look at Shigure, who's face was livid

"you're not Joshi...you're someone else."

joshi sighed sadly, "Shigure...it's me...I can't be anyone else because all I see it the girl I fell in love with, little Shigure Kosaka, , joshi smiled as his cybernetic frame shrunk to that of a normal human bieng, then more protoskin oozed over the mechanics under his clothes, enveloped them, then formed into skin, now he looked like a perfectly normal 25 year old with a green suit on. everyone was wholeheartedly shocked to see this.

kinsei was the first to speak, "what exactly are you? i know that you were joshi gakubo, our first student, but what are you now?"

shigure inspected him thoroughly, watching his every move

joshi smiled at her, "i'm what i had to become in order to escape hell on my own two legs."

then akisame cut in, "but they're not your own two legs are they?"

joshi was about to retort when miu cut in, "of course he's not alltogeather human, but he was your disciple, welcome him, he came home didn't he?"

that remark brought joshi to the reason he came back, other than shigure.

"that reminds me, i would like to stay on as a master at ryozanpaku."

everyone looked really shocked, they all looked at joshi for the longest time, then sakaki nodded, "anyone who can survive outworld and the tournament is alright with me."

kinsei looked at sakaki, "you know where he's been?"

sakaki looked guilty, "well, i was sorta the one that, umm, gave him the scroll, it was offered to me but i gave it to him, i had already won once see, he was itching for a fight and it worked, he's here."

the elder stepped up to him, "not in exactly one piece though huh?"

joshi laughed, "the protoskin feels and sweats like a normal human epidermis, it's exactly like i'm human."

but then renka stepped in, "so, you're not human when you're fighting?" she said, noticing that it had been retracted when she had first seen him.

joshi's eyes glowed red and he raised his arms in protest, "is anyone even going to oconsider my request?"

this called the masters to their senses, they all had pensive looks on their faces, then the elder looked up, "i think the boy should be given this chance, but first we have two conditions."

joshi nodded, "anything for my old master, speak your conditions elder."

the elder did name his conditions, "first of all, we want to know what you will teach kenichi, second of all, we don't want you killing the boy, so you have to disable all of your lethal weapons, including that belt, you're rockets and you're enhanced strength, there's bieng strong and then there's bieng over powered, you can be at least as strong as me, no more, there are no hideously strong monsters here, not like in outland anyway, there will be no need for your planet killer strength."

joshi nodded and quickly retracted his protoskin to reveal his battle armor, he opened the launching port in his chest and took out his last missile, he crushed it in his hands and it didn't explode, he then took off his golden belt and put it on the ground, with that he turned the dial on his chest and his robotic strength shrank to it's minumum, surpassing the elders own strength by a little bit.

"it is done." he said, shigure felt his arm as the protoskin folded back over his robotic body.

the elder clapped his hands, "now, all we need to get you is some real clothes."

joshi's eyes got big and sad, "what about my clothes?"

a few minutes later, joshi stood in front of them, in a gee with his old four black belts on, the gee obviously once belonged to akisame, but it fit him just fine.

they all welcomed him and clapped him on the back, shaking hands and laughing.

kenichi walked up and bowed to his newest master, "welcome sensei, what is your first lesson?"

joshi gave a start, "quite an eager boy isn't he?"

the other masters nodded and shigure glared at him, "i'll be, waiting in my, room when you're, finished, I have questions for you."

she walked back to the dojo and he other masters made "ooh"ing sounds, joshi waved a hand and adressed kenichi, "you need to show me what you've got."

kenichi was shocked, "no new moves?" joshi shrugged, "i learned all i know from the masters that have been teaching you, there's nothing new to learn, except how to use them in new ways."

kenichi nodded and charged at joshi, he hit joshi with the full power of his ultimate punch, joshi was bent all the way over, his torso had been crushed, he chuckled and took in a deep breath, his exterior righted itself like an inflated can, "that was cool, you're stronger than most of the monsters i've faced, not one of them had ever managed to dent my hide, i'm sure that you would last, longer than i did probably, but now i will teach you something, something that will blow your mind."

kenichi's eyes glowed with expectance, then, from joshi's arm extended a gun, in this gun was a ball chain, just like the ball on the other end of a kisarugama, he fired it and it wrapped itself around kenichi's midriff, he pulled him in and looked at kenichi's shocked expression, "not everyone you fight will play by the ruels, if you fight one of these people in your present form, you might as well kiss a bodypart or two goodby, i will teach you nessecary dirty figting."

kenichi's fist pumped in the air, "i'm ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

training

kenichi's fist was still airbourne when joshi started to have second thoughts, he looked longingly at a wall of the dojo, using his x-ray vision, he could see shigure taking off her kimono, he started to drool, kenichi looked at his master oddly, "sensei?"

joshi was snapped back to reality and he looked at kenichi, quickly switching off the x-ray vision, "oh yes, first step is, to drop any misconceptions that your opponent is a competitor, think of him as a potential murderer who will pull no punches and unleash his full strength on to you at the earliest opportunity."

Kenichi raised an eyebrow, "I've fought people who've killed with martial arts...but that doesn't mean I have to stoop to their level." Joshi looks at Kinsei, "He always this chivalric?" The masters look concerned, "we don't want him killing anybody Joshi.''

Joshi sighs, "I know that." he turns back to Kenichi, "right then...so say the only way you're getting out of here is if you knock me unconscious."

Kenichi nodded and bowed, "yes sensei." and with that, he unleashed a flurry of powerful blows that Joshi had trouble keeping up with, being out of battle mode, his heads up display was gone, it was the first time in a while that he'd been left to his reflexed and intuition.

the last blow landed directly in Joshi's face, breaking Kenichi's hand and caving in Joshi's jaw, rending it from it's mechanical skull, Joshi laughed as he picked it up and reattached it, the nanites bending the jaw back into its regular shape as the protoskin globbed over the mechanics, "that would have killed me if I was human, way to not hold back, but that's not what you needed to do."

Kenichi sighs, "sensei I think this isn't.." Joshi stops him, "I think you did great, now the key is to only use this knowledge if the time for the next tournament comes."

"yes sensei." said kenichi, Joshi smiled, "hey kid, why don't you take a walk around the block? I need to reminisce a bit."

on that note, miu motioned to kenichi as she left to go shopping, kinsei winked to the rest of the masters and renka, who protested but followed her father, they left for the hot springs, joshi then took his chance and walked inside the dojo

once there, he followed the sweet scent of shigure's perfume, it smelled of tigerlillies, she dropped down, hanging from the rafters by her feet as she scrutinized him, "hello." he smiled, she raised an eyebrow, "if you are Joshi than the answers to the questions I am about to ask."

he kneels on the tatami mat as she lands in front of him, even in his diminished state he was still feet taller than her, "where did Joshi Gakubo and Shigure Kosaka first meet?" she looked him in his crimson eyes, looking for a twitch or a negative reaction, "you mean the first time we spoke or the first time we met period?"

she blushed, "the first...time we met..." Joshi smiles and leans in, "we met in the court yard, I found out you were following me and tried to catch you, but you were too fast."

Shigure blushed again, "next question...when did we first kiss?"

Joshi smiles, "it was in the valley of darkness wasn't it? when we were put there and left to fend for ourselves, I kissed you, because I thought it was the right time but you ended up cutting me..." her eyes were wide, "oh Joshi...it is you...what happened? how did you get so injured that they'd replace this much?"

**two years previous**

a human Joshi faces off against the sorcerer Quan-Chi, high above the ground in a wooden tower filled with death traps, Joshi clad in his green mizugumo and carrying a Katana sword, the sorcerer laughing as he approaches the comparatively small fighter, "your soul will be mine."

Joshi charged in and slashed at Quan Chi, who easily deflected his blow, "foolish." he slashed Joshi across his chest, joshi used the momentum and spun, kicking Quan-Chi in the face, "Arrogant." Quan-Chi spat as Joshi ran in again, slashing accurately only to be disarmed by the powerful sorcerer, with this Quan-Chi pounded Joshi through the floor, Joshi fell down into a basement filled with blades pointing up towards the ceiling, he is impaled upon one of these through his midriff as other blades slice off his limbs

**present day**

Joshi shudders, "um...got in a fight over my head..."

she sighs and lays her head on his chest, scooting close, "Joshi...you're warm...how..." Joshi smiles and strokes her hair, "all I care about is that I can be with you..."

"you mean that?" she looked up at him with longing in her cold eyes, he smiled, "yea...more than ever."

there was a puff of smoke and she was gone, he looked around, "shigure?"

"up here."

he looked up and his eyes bugged, he could see everything, she was even moist, dripping from the rafters and onto the floor, he jumped out of his gee and up into the rafters, slowly, shigure noticed that he not only had one large dick, but she also noticed that another was quickly sprouting from underneath his testicles.

"wha-what?" she stuttered as it reached the same length as his first one, he smiled at her, "keeping you happy is my priority, this will definatley please you."

as his crimson eyes met her purple ones, she smiled and scooted up to him, she stood up and he drove into her, she gasped as she noticed a buzzing feeling, she gasped again, "you're*auuh* you're vibrating!"

joshi smiled evily as he penetrated her in both of her holes, "i know, isn't it great?"

then, he began to move, in and out, in and out, over and over agian, faster and faster until shigure's feet left the rafter all togeather and wrapped arround his waist, her hands now wrapped arround his shoulders, entwining them in a human knot.

shigure gasped as he went faster, his two vibrating cocks pulsing as they pumped in and out of her body, the smell of her perfume was now mingled with the smell of sweat and various juices, shigure was crying now, she was obviously a virgin, the way she reacted to this ammount of pleasure, that meant that joshi was her first, affection swelled inside him, he got closer to her, driving himself in all the way, "shigure, i love you."

she cried out in ecxtasy as the full force and size of his two mechanical members forced themselves on her, she gasped, "*hiin-auff owaa*, oh god, *hmm* ,love you! *augh* so, close!"

he felt himself coming close to an orgasm as well, he started to fling it into overdrive, pumping it in and out so fast shigure screamed, "AUHHHHHH!"

he came, she came, his load sprayed all over the inside of her body, his cocks worked as rather affective plugs, case and point, the lower part of her stomach bulged as her tube was filled to capacity, she was gasping as she watched this take place, joshi noticed and pulled out a bit, he let it all flow out onto the floor, his two dicks stopped vibrating and they just sat there, shigure's eyes were as wide as joshi's had been, she was gasping for breath, then she seemed to come out of orgasm shock and kissed joshi again, their tongues entwined and seperated, and joshi pulled out of her, a little blood flowed out onto the floor, joshi gasped, "oh, i hurt you!"

shigure smiled, "no joshi, that was my hymen, no need to worry."

joshi jumped down from the rafters and set her down on her cott, she smiled at him once more, then her eyes closed, joshi's eyes widened, then he noticed that she was still breathing, she had just fallen asleep, he covered her up, kissed her forehead and began to leave the room, but then he heard a light chuckle, his head turned a full 180 degrees to look behind him, kinsei was standing at the door, snapping photos.

his hand flashed through the paper door and crushed the camera in one, ripping out the film so that all he had seen was erased, kinsei was about to say something when he saw a red glow from the other side of the door, with this, he ran from the room.

joshi chuckled, he looked out of the window, the sun was going down, he might as well go see what the other masters were doing.

as he left the dojo, he pulled back on his gee, he walked out onto the street and looked for a thermal trail, he saw that the normal route that they left on went down the east road, but the other route was more recent, he followed this route until he found an old abandoned building, it looked at least two stories tall, he entered it and saw a bunch of kids hanging out talking about some kind of gang, something about YOMI and yami and ragnerok, calling kenichi a general, at the center of the crowd was something that joshi couldn't belive, an alien leading a gang of kids, had the world gone insane?

all of a sudden the kids saw him and the alien yelled, "who are you?"

joshi held up his hands and walked in, "my name is joshi gakubo, i-" before he could finish however, the alien pointed a clawed finger at him, "never heard of you, ATTACK! my minions!"

a bunch of kids ran at joshi, he punched one of them and that kid went flying, the rest dogpiled him, trying to weigh him down, they were shocked when his torso began to spin, his entire upper body was spinning like a helicopter propeller, sending kids in all directions, he cornered the alien and was blocked by a man in a hat, "AWAY FROM MY DEMON KING! LAA LAA LAA-" before he could finish his litle ditty though, he had punched joshi, there was a loud clong, the man in the hat withdrew his hand, blowing on it and looking at joshi, "what-are-you?" he asked in horror.

joshi laughed and readied his fist, kenichi then kicked joshi to the floor from out of nowhere, he fell back and stared at his new disciple, "kenichi?"

kenichi looked confused, "master joshi?"

the alien started to yell at him, "what is this guy and how does he know you? can he join the shinpaku alliance?"

kenichi shook his head and the alien looked puzzled, "why not?"

kenichi explained to everyone and the alien named nijima shook joshi's hand, "nice to meet the aquaintence of a real mortal kombatant."

joshi smiled and turned for the door, "well, i was just going to see what you were up to, nice to meet you too nijima, i hope we can talk again some time, see ya kenichi."

he left and started down the street.

it wasn't long before he noticed that he was bieng followed, he turned to face his oponent but there was no one there, that was strange, there was still someone on the radar, soon he noticed that the dot was moving, he looked above him and saw a foot, he blocked the strike and the figure did a backflip, he landed on his feet and stood upright, then he heard a whipping sound, then his protoskin covered metal hide was punctured by some sort of metal head on a rope, it looked like a metal bird with teeth, the head entered his gee and gone through his protoskin before puncturing his metal interior, he was then pulled towards the figure, his eyes glowed red and he punched the figure in the face, then the man laughed, they were under a street light now and he saw whom he was fighting.

"scorpion?" asked joshi, the man was wearing a yellow teeshirt and black pants, he had no mask on and his head was bald, yet joshi recognised the white, soulless eyes and the reckless look on his face, "yea joshi, it's me, and if i'm here-" joshi finished the scentence for him, "that means that noob saibot can't be far behind."

scorpion nodded and held out his hand, "nice to see you again buddy."

joshi shook the hand and nodded, "it's good to see you too man, but i need a normal life, i have my girlfriend to attend to and everything."

scorpion shook his head, "no man, you need to rejoin forces with the kombat heroes, we're all waiting."

joshi shook his head, "i'm sorry, i can't."

scorpion was about to retaliate when they both heard fast feet, "hey sensei!" shouted kenichi as he ran towards them, joshi looked back at scorpion only to see that he wasn't there.

kenichi ran up to him and looked arround, "where's that guy you were with?"

all of a sudden, joshi hears a rustling and sees a shadow move behind kenichi, then, joshi grabs kenichi's shirt and yanks him towards him, a throwing star sprouted from the ground at the place where his feet had been, it dissipated into smoke.

kenichi was freaking out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

joshi then sees a hammer fly out of the shadows and turns his back to it, protecting kenichi.

it hits his back and dissipates, kenichi thought that joshi was beating on him, "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

joshi put him down and looked arround, "i know you're here noob!"

there was a chuckle and another throwing star appeared out of nowhere, it caught kenichi in the shoulder and he fell, clutching it and yelling before the star turned to smoke.

joshi grabbed at the nearest shadow and came away with a man with totally black skin, he was laughing his ass off and he tried to teleport away, he was unable to.

noob looked in horror at the left hand of joshi, it was carrying his teleportation totem.

joshi pushed noob away, "you think it's funny?"

noob wasn't laughing anymore, joshi asked again, "do you think it's funny, that you just injured a little kid? HUH?"

noob was shaking now, he pulled out his troll hammer, his face had a scared look on it, "y-y-you killed shao khan, vengence w-w-was demanded."

joshi laughed, "by who? quan chi? he's the only motherfucker who'll miss him."

noob gulped and charged, joshi punched the hammer and it shattered, he then grabbed noob's left arm and while kenichi watched in horror, he tore the arm from noob's shoulder, noob was gushing black blood, he was screaming, he bashed noob in the face with the arm at least ten times, then he turned noob arround and plunged his fingers into the back of his neck, he grabbed the spinal chord and tore it out, noob's head was still staring at him, hanging from half of it's own spinal chord, the body fell to the ground twitching, kenichi screamed as joshi's eyes glowed red, he threw the head and spine down.

kenichi sobbed all the way home

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"If I'd lefty him alive he would have killed us.''

"There's always an alternative you can't jut go around killing people!"

JoshI looked at kenichi, "of course I can, look idk if you know but I've been through literal hell, don't talk to me about cans and cants.''

Kenichi fell silent as they walked down the street

once they got to ryozanpaku, kenichi collapsed, the veins in his face were turning black, he was poisoned.

he walked into the dojo and found who he was looking for, kinsei, but there were alot more people in there than usual, he noticed that all the kombat heroes were there, taven was there with nightwolf, jax, johnny cage, sonya, cyrax, smoke, sektor, sub zero, ermac, chamelion, rayden, liu kang, stryker, bo rai cho, scorpion, meat, kitana, jade, fujin, kano, mocap, kenshi, drahmin, moloch, joshi's MK coach master kutt, kung lao, and goro's son kintaro. all of them speaking to the masters and hanging arround, all now in full MK gear, taven walked up to joshi, "ubarman, we have need of your friends and their skill, and yours, will you help us?"

joshi immediatley answered, "no."

taven was shocked, "what?"

joshi's face looked frightened, "kenichi's been poisoned, we need to-"

before he could finish though, rayden zapped him with a mini lightning bolt.

kenichi gasped and fell to the ground, he was no longer faint or black veined, he was shivering as he said, "i can't belive it, i'm alive!"

then rayden adressed him, "as defender of earthrealm, i command that all of you and your friends to come to edenia immediatley, it is a matter of the utmost importance."

joshi was about to refuse when he saw shigure looking at him with a gleam in her eye, "fine." he said, rayden snapped his fingers and the entire shinpaku alliance, members past and present, appeared outside the dojo along with a dragon vortex, joshi got dressed in his old green armor and cape, he walked outside, he looked at shigure, "are you sure about this?"

shigure touched his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "i've never, been more, sure."

with that, they stepped through the dragon vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

id:7068091chapter 3

in edenia

once the kombat heroes, ryozanpaku and the shinpaku alliance arrived in edenia on top of a cliff overlooking it all, kenichi gasped, "it's beautiful!"

joshi rolled his eyes, then kenichi looked up at him, "master, what's wrong?"

joshi's face reddened up, "sorry kenichi, I hoped I'd never see this forsaken land again.''

kenichi sighed, "but its so beautiful "

"Beautiful and deadly, kid.'' Joshi sighed, "be careful.''

kenichi nodded and they continued along the trail, shigure walked by joshi and looked at him with her steely eyes "our disciple can take care of himself.''

joshi smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

shigure smiled, "he's done learning from us, i want, you to teach him all you, know, just no death."

joshi shrugged and put his arm around her, "I'll try to hold the death back, oh and i almost forgot, we're back in edenia, I've got to buff up."

with that, protoskin retracts from around his body, his shoulders widen, his mechanical limbs expand, his servos and joints gain more torque and force behind them as joshi's mechanical heart goes into overdrive, he grows to about 9 feet tall even, a head taller than the elder, his armor expands with him, his fingers open and close as two small dynamos on either of his shoulders whirr, giving the limbs their extra power, then he puts on his god belt, this increases everything about him a thousand fold, his servos whirr with a thousand times the strength as he had before he put it on, he laughed as his eyes glowed not red but a warm gold color, shigure is shocked, he had reverted back to the form he was in when he first got here.

she decided to have a little fun, she mounted joshi's shoulders and pointed towards the nearest town, which is where they were going anyway and shouted, "MUSH!"

and they were off, they thought it was going to be easy, but they were wrong, soon they reached a bridge, there were two people standing on the bridge, it was kobra and some lackey, ubarman wasn't stopping for them, he jumped up and landed on kobra, he was driven into the ground like a nail, ubarman then jumped all the way across the bridge and hit the other side, the rest followed and ran across the bridge.

they all came into a clearing, in this clearing was the village, it was in flames, they hadn't noticed this way on top of that cliff, but now that they saw it, it was there.

taven was totally panicking, "NO NO! MY VILLAGE!"

all of a sudden they were surrounded by fighters, "surrender now!"

shigure drew her katana as the signal for everyone to fight, the kombat heroes leapt into action, killing the surrounding enemies, but then some sumo came up and started fighting, the kombat heroes launched themselves at him one at a time and were quickly and brutally taken down in this fashion, all except for ubarman and shigure, fighting back to back, she was slashing here and there with her katana as he was throwing enemies around and ripping them in half.

then ubarman saw the sumo, "hsu hao." hsu hao turned towards the sound and saw ubarman, "joshi, come back at last have you?"

with this, ubarman charged, hsu hao smiled and shot a beam of crystal energy from the hole in his chest, just as it hit him, ubarman noticed that hsu hao wore two golden gloves, they were elder god gloves, "you young fool, you only have one god item, i have two, my power is billion-fold!" ubarman was down before he knew it, his optics giving way to static, his systems E.M.P.'d as he fell on his face.

shigure was running to him when Hsu hao flicked her in the face, she was down, "i do believe my men told you to surrender, how pathetic."

joshi woke up in a cell, all everything but the god belt was there, he punched the cell door, it was supposedly made to hold people stronger than him, it would not budge, he cursed himself, "damn it joshi, why, why didn't you notice the GLOVES!"

he saw the guard with a mask on walk past and he had an idea, "hey, hey you!"

the guard backs up and asks him, "what, prisoner?"

you smell worse than the unwiped inner ring of shao khan's rectum, when's the last time you had a bath?"

"says sir stinks allot." says the guard

joshi laughed, "at least I'm not totally hideous."

the guard couldn't come up with anything so he said, "oh yea?"

joshi nodded, "yea, you must be, you're wearing a mask."

the guard pulls on the mask, "it keeps away your filthy germs."

joshi taunted him, "germaphobe."

the guard got indignant, "i appreciate cleanliness, unlike some people."

joshi started to go for emasculation, "you're so fat i bet you haven't seen your tackle in 15 years, and that's long enough to have it declared legally dead!"

the guard got tired of this and started to walk away, "stop talking already."

in a last ditch attempt, joshi cried out, "your mother is a pig!"

the guard immediately appears beside the cell, "oh, you did not just go there?"

joshi nodded, "oh yes i did, your mother's like a brick, she's dirty, flat on both sides, and she always gets laid by Mexicans!"

the guard's entire demeanor changed at once, "YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

the guard opens the gate and walks in, "time to shut that mouth of yours."

before he could do anything though, his head was severed from his body, the twitching corpse fell to the floor and joshi stepped out of the cell, "dumb ass."

he walked around and saw his friends in separate cells, he freed them and he told them where to go, "meet me outside the throne room, we'll take down hsu hao together."

joshi got the shinpaku and the rest of the kombat heroes free, then he found the ryozanpaku masters, shigure was gone from the cell that should have held her, ubarman ripped the gate from it's hinges and looked inside, all of a sudden, shigure dropped from the rafters and broke the sharpened wooden leg of her bed over his head, when she noticed who it was, she put her hands to her mouth as she observed the cut she had left in his 2 inch thick metal skull, his protoskin scalp had split down the middle, he pulled the large splinter lodged in there out as the protoskin healed itself, he caressed her cheek and noticed the large bruise on the side of her face, he hugged her and she kissed him deeply, they looked deeply into each others eyes for a minute then sakaki called them to their senses, "hello? still locked in a cell here?"

joshi smiled at shigure, and as if he were a teenager again, he chuckled merrily as he tugged the iron gates off with his bare hands

sakaki and the other ryozanpaku masters put their faces in their palms as the doors popped off, kinsei patted joshi on the back as he walked out of his cell, "next time you show off joshi, try not to make an ass of yourself."

with this final adition to their team, they ran to the throne room, where the shinpaku and the kombat heroes alike were waiting at the entrance to tsu hao's throne room, it seemed that he had left it wide open, but they were all waiting in the hall, he hadn't seen them yet.

joshi rushed to them and asked taven what was going on, taven shushed him and pointed to the door, a voice was coming through the door, "well then, what is the recent development on the new project ,my newest slave?

when the second voice came through the door, the kombat heroes were all shocked, it was the voice of the man standing next to them, "all systems opperational master."

they all turned in astonishment to joshi, he was twice as creeped out as the rest of them, he looked into the chamber to see what looked like a near complete clone of himself, but clad in red armor with a red cape, with blue eyes, on the large majestic throne in the center of the room was tsu hao, wearing joshi's god belt and the two gloves joshi had seen earlier, shigure gasped when she saw the almost exact replica of joshi, tsu hao looked arround and saw them standing in the corridor.

he pointed to them and laughed, "good, something to test it on, joshi 2, attack."

the copy lunged at them, but he stopped short when he saw shigure, his eyes softened, "shigure."

in that moment of hesitation, joshi punched the copy in the face, launching the two into a fight, "GET TSU HAO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS COPY!"

the copy's eyes widened, "you're kidding me! you're the copy!"

their punches rang out like gongs in the throne room, while the rest of them fought tsu hao, who seemed to be able to hold them off endlessly wish his shockwave stomps and crystal beams.

the copys were punching each other so hard that their skin and clothing was ripping, although, the copy's skin was made of rubber, it shredded and stayed that way, unlike joshi's self healing protoskin, and insead of shadowforged steel for his cybernetics, the copy's armor and cybernetics were made of iron, "tsu hao went cheep on ou huh?" asked joshi, pittying his facismile, holding the inferior cyborg down with his free hand, while he puled out a small mirror, "look at yourself, your no joshi gakubo."

the copy looked at it's face, it felt the shredded rubber skin, at it's iron skull underneath it's mask, it pulled off it's mask and looked at the real joshi gakubo, "i'm, a, copy?"

joshi nodded and helpd the robot to his feet, "but, i remember everything, shigure, ryozanpaku, my training, the tourniment."

joshi nodded, "and then?" the copy shrugged, "that was pretty much it."

joshi shook his head, "nope, no it wasn't, you met the lin quei AKA the kombat league, had all sorts of adventures after that, you gained a fragment of elder god power, you came home and, and, well, that's for me to know."

the copy looked at tsu hao, "he created me? i'm some sort of john smith machine?" joshi nodded and the copy gasped, he had just seen tsu hao punch shigure across the room, joshi ran to catch her and the copy was left to wrestle with his programming.

joshi couldn't reach her in time, he fired his grapple line and it wrapped arround shigure, he pulled her in and he caught her in his arms, she was unconcious, he set her down and turned his attention to tsu hao.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

tsu hao

tsu hao was laughing, he was having so much fun with this new power he had aquired, he had so much fun swatting away these interlopers, watching them fly into wals and things.

then he was engaged by a boy, a boy, he laughed, "what can a boy possibly offer that the best masters can't?"

he was surprised however, when the child punched him in the stomach so hard, that his dinner from that evening came up out of his gullet and splattered all over the floor, kenichi then proceeded to kick the living shit out of tsu hao, along with miu, renka and the other ryozanpaku masters, who had been tending to their fallen comrade, kinsei had stabilized her condition for now, tsu hao then activated his god power, a golden shockwave radiated out from tsu hao's body, sending everone in a directions, all of a sudden, a robotic hand wrapped arround the back of tsu hao's neck, he turned arround and without even looking, he shot a beam of crystal energy that fried everything in front of him, destroying his robotic agressor, "TAKE THAT CYBORG BOY!" he yelled at the now charred heap of melting slag on the floor, shigure was shaken awake, she ran to he heap of metal the skull was still moving, the torso had been seperated from the body, the eyes had gone dark, but the cyborg was trying to talk, "shi-shi-shigoooreyyyy."

she knelt down next to the charred pile of metal and kissed the forhead of the poor cyborg, the remnants of the burnt skin on his face crinkled into a charred smile, "i l-l-love-y-y-yooooo", then the face fell to dust and the jaw fell slack, the cyborg ws dead.

shigure burst to tears, she was crying onto the pile of melted metal, it was still hot in some places but the torso and head had cooled instantly.

tsu hao walked up to her, chuckling, "he was a useless pile of metal anyway, sure he was a worth opponent, but like a soda can, if enough force is applied, he will be crushed, well, i guess to the victor goes the spoils of war, like you my sweet."

shigure got up and struck at tsu hao with her katana, tsu hao cought it between his hands and snapped it, he laughed as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her full on the mouth and felt her up with the other hand as he did this, she bit his lip with as much force as she could, he drew back, bood flowing from an open wound.

tsu hao slapped her in the face, "pitty that a potential sex machine like you should be disposed of with such brutal measures." as he said this, his chest crystal warmed up, ready for it's net victim.

all of a sudden, another, stronger hand grabbed the back of tsu hao's neck, tsu hao turned arround, the blast let loose again, tearing the clothing and skin from it's place, but the shell remained, it was joshi, shigure looked from the joshi that stood and then at the pile of slag on the floor, she understood.

joshi grabbed tsu hao's belt and gloves and took them, he smiled at tsu hao as the others got up, "let's see how you fair without your god tools my friend."

tsu hao was panicking, kombatants and martial arts masters closing in on all sides, he tried to run but was caught on all sides by the kombatants.

joshi pulled shigure to her feet as joshi's face grew back, "are you ready to go home?"

shigure feinted and he laughed as he caught her, "that's what i thought."

just as he was about to leave, rayden stopped them, "not yet great champion."

joshi rolled his crimson eyes, "what now oh mighty god of i'll tell you later?"

rayden's eyes lit up and he pointed a finger at joshi, "be careful with that shit."

joshi smiled as rayden looked down at joshi's naked robotic frame, "put on some clothes god damnit."

he zaped joshi's body with a lightning bolt and he was suddenly fully clothed in his battle gear, he felt a full supply of nuclear warheads in his chest, he felt power flow through him as the godbelt was enhanced, it filled his body with power, he suddenly realized that this was hapening for a reason, "what do i have to fight next a fucking army?"

he knew the answer before rayden nodded that almighty head of his, "damn it."

the oters approached as rayden spoke with taven, "my boy, our destiny has come."

taven nodded and they were all transported to a desserted battlefield, joshi saw a large pyramid in the foreground, a collumn of flame erupted from the top of it and an army came screaming acros the other side of the field, attacking the others joshi and the others got ready for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the battle, the prize, and the way home.

the first of the two armies meet, kintaro meeting his father goro first on the battlefield, then the others charged in, good vs evil, the lin quei vs the leigon of overlords, millena kicked kano's ass right off the bat, rayden was giving shinnok shock therapy, kung lao was fighting baraka mid air, sword on bone blades, he stabbed him in the chest as he fell backwards into the army, joshi and shigure were fighting quan chi, he summoned skeletons that attacked them, joshi however, pumeled them to pieces and punched quan chi so hard that his face caved in, all of a sudden, shao kahn snuck up behind him, he raised his hammer, but joshi caught it, "you really need to get this right shao kahn, if you die, you DIE!" with that, joshi punched shao kahn so hard that he flew up and hit the pyramd.

the pillar of flame grew more intense and they all stopped fighting, the villains looked up and heard a roar from on top of the pyramid, one of them shouted, "i sense power for the taking!"

rayden then shouted, "they must not reach the elemental blaze, it is taven's destiny!"

with that, the heroes and villains broke out into a game of "take down" and started to compete for top biling on the pramid.

stryker hit mileena in the face as he took hi first step towards the pyramid, trying to keep the others at bay, kabal rushed up and tried to stop him, however, he was thrown of by stryker, kano chose that time to burn strykers face off with his lazer eye, bo rai cho wadled up to defend his friend but kano stuck a knife in his back, bo rai cho turned arround and vomited all over the stairs, triping up anyone that was directly behind him, but sheeva, goro's wife, threw poor bo rai cho off the pyramid, then, in a burst of teamwork, cyrax left his two cyborg brothers and tackled shiva, barely keeping his grip as she thrashed, "NOW NIGHTOWLF!" at that word, nightwolf conjured his bow and arrow, the arrow impaled shiva, but she managed to throw cyrax off the pyramid, he hit the ground and broke in half.

ermac met up with nightwolf and they both rushed her, beating on her with no remorse, she gabbed them by the throats and was about to toss them both off the pyramid when kenshi the blind swordsman impales her in the chest, she falls to her knees and he cuts off her head as she falls, but he is immediatley engaged by a flat faced quan chi, the fight takes hours, kenshi's immense skill and quan chi's two broad swords, then quan chi successfuly impales him, he falls with a cry and quan chi moves in for the kill, but he is blocked by ermac, who throws him off the pyramid.

then somehow, ermac is killed by shang tsung, he falls to the ground and shang tsung laughs, he throws a fireball at the crowd down below and joshi jumps up to challenge him, they fight for awile and during that fight, onaga flies up and tries to kill joshi, but joshi punches him in the face and his brain comes out the other side, shang tsung then shoots a blast of green energy at joshi, it overloads his circuts and he falls to his knees, dazed.

shang tsung looks down at the carnage, "what of the lin quei now?"

joshi smiles and points behind shang tsung, he laughs, "i called in a little backup."

shang tsung behind him and sees something that looks like it might have at one time been liu kang, it was the dead body of liu kang, it had a grusome smile on it's face, it attacked shang tsung, the fight was legendary, but very short lived, first liu tried attacking with these huge chain and hooks atathed to shackles on his wrists, but shang kicks him in the head, liu's body moves bt his head seems to keep looking at shang, he turns his bod to rights and attacks shan with kung fu, they trade blows before shang throws his old foe down the stairs.

shang tsung had thought him finished as he started for the top, but two meathooks latched arround is shoulders and he looked arround, liu kang was holding him, shang's face turned white as he saw the force rising up the pyramid, taven then walked up and engaged the elemental, shang sreamed in horror as liu started to reel him in.

rayden approached joshi, "you may go home now if you wish."

joshi hesitated, "anthing we should know about rayden?"

rayden smiled, "it's a coin toss between you all dying or you all loosing your powers, for all we know it could be nothing, but you're never too safe."

joshi nodded and got the others, "time to go guys."

the shinpaku went gladly, the masters, not so much, but shigure had lost her sword, she had been molested by an evil overlord, she had sufered near traumatization because she thought her boyfriend had died a horrible death, she hung on joshi's arm as they stepped back through the dragon vortex.

they got to the other side and they all either collapsed from exaustion or went home, "god i need a bath." said akisame, all the masters went inside, but joshi lays out a bunch of tarps for the shinpaku to sleep in, they all lie down as joshi goes to shigure's room along with her to go directly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

forward

the following evening, joshi permanently hung up his cape and weapons, he set his strength to the asest level and resumed his human form, he then never spoke of his mortal kombat career again.

two weeks after the pyramid incident, he asked shigure to marry him, she accepted, a month after the cerrimony, shigure became pregnant, 9 months after that, shigure had twins, (yes, he stil has sperm, it's stored in artificial testicles, but the sperm is real, so they're not going to be cyborg children.)

a boy and a girl, they were called laika and naic.

later on, those children became disciples of ryozanpaku and were taught by kenichi as well as the old masters.

i don't know if this is the end but i'll see...

goodbye for now,

you've been jakerolled, just to let you know.


End file.
